The present disclosure relates generally to post-operative residual limb supports. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to post-operative residual limb supports that may provide improved fit, protection, comfort and function for users having above-the-elbow (AE), also known as transradial, and/or below-the-elbow (BE), also known as trans-radial, upper extremity amputations.